Musing
by kinneas
Summary: LMAO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 13 DON'T READ THIS SCHLOCK.


My mind has taken me strange places before, but this one was REALLY weird... normally I call upon Vincent to inspire me, but not today. Read what actually goes on in my little head. It's kind of weird... so be prepared. Basically a recorded document of my idiocy/lunacy. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinneas is sitting, extremely bored, in Algebra class, dreading American History next period, and copying down notes on the Substitution Axiom (whatever that is), and review of area of trapezoids. She tries to let her mind wonder and mutters to herself.  
  
Kinneas: *yawns* This is first grade math. *looks at Axiom equation* 0_o Never mind...  
  
Kinneas glances across the room to see Daisy Grey (fellow Harry Potter author) sitting in a stupor, trying to comprehend A-sub one's length and B-sub one's width.  
  
Kinneas: Hmm... I do believe I'll muse.  
  
Kinneas instantly begins to shrink and lands, about and inch tall, on her math book.  
  
Kinneas: Much better! Now... *clears throat* Oh VIIIIINCEEENT!! *walks in circles, waiting for her muse* ...? Vincent? *taps foot impatiently*  
  
A small piece of paper wafts from the sky.  
  
Kinneas: Huh? *catches paper* "Kinneas, I'm on vacation. Call someone else! –Vincent"  
  
Kinneas: *stares blankly* WHAT?! He can't do that! He's my muse! Oh fine. I'll ponder someone else.  
  
Sephiroth's shadow is seen falling from the sky, Masamune drawn, straight towards Kinneas.  
  
Sephiroth: BON-ZAAAI!!  
  
Kinneas: O_O; AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *rolls away, whilst Masamune hits the ground* You!! You almost killed me!!  
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs* You did say that you wanted to ponder someone else. Well, here I am. *bites into an apple*   
  
Kinneas: What's there to ponder? You're a deranged, homicidal, psychopathic maniac!  
  
Sephiroth: That is not true! I happen to enjoy classical music, Shakespearean plays, and quiet strolls in the rain where I contemplate my innermost thoughts, fears, and desires.  
  
Kinneas: *jaw drops* You... ARE... kidding, right?   
  
Sephiroth: Of course. I was merely following mother's orders. *continues eating apple*  
  
Kinneas: *glaring* Jenova(s) wants a Godmodor fanfic author dead?  
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs again* Your guess is as good as mine.   
  
Kinneas: Hmph. You're boring, and ruining my musing time! And what's more, Jenova is NOT YOUR MOTHER! *grumbles* Mama's boy...  
  
Sephiroth: How dare you blaspheme mother?! I shall kill you now!  
  
Kinneas: AAAAH! Vincent! Cloud! Stop this mad freak!  
  
Sephiroth lunges, screaming things like, "Mother shall be avenged!" and "I am NOT a mama's boy!"  
  
Kinneas: *running* FIRE! BOMB! RAPE!   
  
Cloud suddenly plummets from the sky (ceiling tiles) onto the "A" of Kinneas's math book.  
  
Kinneas: Help me!!   
  
Sephiroth: *pelts his apple at Cloud* Who invited you?  
  
Cloud: *rubs his head* Owww... I dunno! One minute I'm racing chocobos, and the next, I'm watching Sephiroth... HEY! Sephiroth?! What are you doing alive?! I'm so confused!  
  
Sephiroth and Kinneas exchange "Well, who saw THAT coming..." looks.  
  
Sephiroth: That's it! I'm taking control of this muse! It is mine!  
  
Kinneas: Oh no you don't! It's my muse, so don't even try it, buster.  
  
Cloud: What's going on here? Where am I?  
  
Sephiroth: It's mine if I say it is.  
  
Kinneas: Is not.  
  
Sephiroth: Is too.  
  
Kinneas: Is not!  
  
Sephiroth: Is too!  
  
Kinneas: NOT!  
  
Sephiroth: TOO!  
  
Kinneas: NOT!!  
  
Sephiroth: TOO!  
  
Cloud: Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?  
  
Sephiroth and Kinneas: NO!  
  
Kinneas: You'll never take my musings! Never!  
  
Sephiroth: But I already have! *laughs hysterically*  
  
Jenova Insulter: WHAT?! Sephiroth! You change this now!  
  
Almighty One: No.  
  
Pathetic Failure: Sephiroth, not funny! Change this now! *fingers Ultima Weapon handle*  
  
Cumulonimbus: That's not much better...  
  
Jenova Insulter: Come ON Sephiroth, this isn't funny anymore! *stomps on math book*  
  
Cirrus: Sephiroth, knock it off! *unsheathes Ultima Weapon* I killed you once, I'll do it again.  
  
Almighty One: *smirks* You forget, this muse is mine. *laughs evilly*  
  
Nimbus's Ultima Weapon transforms into a rubber ducky   
  
Cumulus: *looks at rubber duck in awe* You give me my sword back!  
  
Jenova Insulter: Yeah! And I want my muse back!   
  
Almighty One: No. If I can't kill you then I will tor---Oh wait! It's my muse now! I can do whatever I want! Prepare to die... *brandishes Masamune*  
  
Jenova Insulter: AAAAAHHH!!!! *runs madly across problems 25 though 30*  
  
A loud scream is heard, followed by a WUMPH.  
  
Jenova Insulter: Kat?! Kat_Aclysm?  
  
Kat_Aclysm is sitting atop an unconscious Sephiroth, still fazed from her fall.  
  
......: Where am Oi? And what's with moi name?  
  
Jenova Insulter: Uh... You're on my Algebra book, in my muse. But then Sephiroth took it over.  
  
......: Oh... roight....  
  
Jenova Insulter: But now I will regain what was taken from me!!!!!! I WILL RULE ALL!  
  
......: Roooooiiight...  
  
Jenova Insulter: And you can stop talking with the Aussie accent.   
  
......: Just get my name right!  
  
Fog: Yeah, change our names back!  
  
Kinneas: Okay, fine. Just ruin my fun, why dontcha....  
  
Cloud: MUCH better.  
  
Kat_Aclysm: *hops off Sephiroth* Oooh! *hops back on*  
  
Sephiroth: *still unconscious, grunts*  
  
Cloud: So... what now?  
  
Kinneas: Hey Kat....  
  
Kat_Aclysm: Yeah?  
  
Kinneas: O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O O_o o_o o_O O_O   
  
Kinneas: You're being watched!  
  
Cloud: AAAH! *hides between problem sets 23 and 24*  
  
Kat_Aclysm: I shall defend myself! Feel the wrath of my Trapezium of Doom! _______  
/ \  
/_________\  
  
Kinneas: *screams and runs in fear* Get it away! Get it away!  
  
Cloud: *cocks an eyebrow* Right. I'll just be leaving now...  
  
Kinneas: *stops running* No! You must not leave!   
  
Kat_Aclysm: You're the only FFVII muse still conscious!  
  
Sephiroth groans again.  
  
Kat_Aclysm: See?   
  
Cloud: Well, I want to leave! *whines*  
  
Kinneas: We all do. I can't stop musing, though, until I've actually MUSED. Today's only been a nightmare. I think someone's responsible for all of this....  
  
Cloud: *grumbles* No shit, Sherlock. When'd you figure that out?  
  
Kinneas: Hmm... I can't get out until my muse returns. Usually it's Vincent, but I had to pull Sephiroth instead.  
  
Cloud: Oh... so I'm second string?  
  
Kinneas: Nope, third.  
  
Cloud: *looking dejected* Oh...  
  
Yet another loud scream is heard.  
  
Cloud: AGAIN? Who now?  
  
Tifa Gainsborough lands on top of Kat, who is on top of Sephiroth already.  
  
Tifa G: *jumps off* What? You all aren't insane yet—I mean... whoops... wrong muse. I'll just be leaving now!  
  
Kat, Kinneas, and Cloud: Oh no you don't! Why can't we get off of Kinneas's math book?  
  
Tifa G: Well... the teacher is apparently too boring to wake the real Kinneas up.  
  
Kinneas and Cloud: HUH?  
  
Kat_Aclysm: What are you saying?  
  
Tifa G: *hops off of Kinneas's math book and onto her notebook* Look up!  
  
All: *look up*  
  
A REALLY, REALLY BIG version of Kinneas is lying face first on her desk in the corner, eyes occasionally opening to copy down notes in the giant notebook.  
  
All are standing in awe and silence when Cloud spins suddenly and yells, "Sephiroth!".  
  
Cloud: *spins suddenly* Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: *whacks Kat off* This is my muse! I will reign supreme! HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Kinneas, whispering: I think he's gone off his rocker... *turns Sephiroth's Masamune into a rubber chicken*  
  
Sephiroth: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *gasp* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Tifa G: I agree...  
  
Sephiroth: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Kat_Acylsm: Definitely.  
  
Sephiroth: HA HA *gasp* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Cloud: He's been nutty for a little while now.  
  
Sephiroth: HA!!   
  
Tifa G, Kat, Cloud, and Kinneas: O_o  
  
Kinneas: Well, he can't do us any harm now, so let's just focus on waking me up.  
  
Tifa G: *face brightens* I have an idea!  
  
Kat_Aclysm: That's a first.  
  
Tifa G: Hey, shut up!  
  
Kat_Aclysm: Make me.  
  
Tifa G: Hmph. *ignores Kat and walks over to Big Kinneas*   
  
Kinneas: What's she going to do to me?  
  
Tifa G: *climbs up Big Kinneas's face to her ear* Ahem...  
  
Kinneas: NO! Stop! My ears are bad enough already!  
  
Tifa G: Oh, fine...  
  
A loud ringing emits suddenly.  
  
All: *hold their ears tightly*  
  
Sephiroth: What IS that incessant ringing?  
  
Tifa G: AAH! Make it stop!  
  
Kat_Aclysm: Blimey, mate! What is that wretched racket?  
  
Cloud: It's Jenova! She's back! NOOOO!!!  
  
Kinneas: No! It's even worse than Jenova! It's... the school bell!  
  
Sephiroth: MAKE IT STOP!  
  
All: *scream*  
  
  
  
  
Kinneas shoots out of her reverie like a bat out of hell.   
  
Mr. Summers: Now the A-subone factor... blah blah blah... *drones on and on*  
  
Bell: RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
Kinneas: YAY! Jumps out of seat to go to lunch with Daisy Grey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. Weird. I was EXTREMELY bored in math and this just sort of popped out onto my paper. Sorry for the Aussie stereotypes, Stevina Irwin--- I mean Kat. Have fun chasing the crocs out there! Tifa Gainsborough, Kat_Aclysm, and Daisy Grey do not belong to me, they are the creations of other distorted minds. FF7 characters don't belong to me either. If they did, I would not be writing this disclaimer now.  
  
Now... if I get ANY good reviews, I'll post some more of these. That's doubtful, though. Aw hell, I dun care if you like them, they're going up anyway! The next one'll probably have Vincent, but it all depends on where my mind takes me during those long school hours. Matane to you all! *yawns* Please review, whether it be flames or praise. 


End file.
